Australia is amazing! (NOT)
by percabethshipper1242
Summary: Percy Jackson is living as a HalfBlood with his childhood best friend, Annabeth Chase, when they go to save the camp Hera erases their memories and they have no idea who they are. they become YouTube stars and when they meet in person it all comes back to them. Percabeth have to get back to Grover and save the day! first story don't roast me too much plz!
1. The Fire Escape

**A/N: Summary: Percy and Annabeth try to kill Luke resulting in Hermes teaming up with Hera and separating them all across Australia. Grover must go find them (with a little help from Athena and Poseidon) before Luke makes them realize who they really are and they're trapped in Australia forever! Can Grover make it in time? Will Luke destroy CHB and eventually the world? Will percabeth be endgame? read to find out!**

.**(A/N) :all characters belong to Rickkk**

* * *

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson is fifteen years old. He lived with his mom, Sally Jackson, and his stepdad, Paul Blowfis, or blowfish as he calls him sometimes. Now, don't get him wrong, he loved Paul compared to his last stepdad, 'Smelly Gabe'. He had a repulsive odor, was a poker addict, and was abusive to him and his mother both. That is, until his mother turned him to stone with the Medusa head Percy obtained on his first quest.

He laid in his thoughts as Criminal Minds played on the TV (he'd always loved the show for a reason not even he knew). In his mind, he was thinking about having to go to camp half blood tomorrow. As his best friend as of eight years, Annabeth Chase, knocked on the window, startling him.

They didn't like each other at first. But as Percy says 'on a quest you choose between trusting the person your with with your life, or dying a terrible death', he figured this was a reasonable saying for Half Bloods. He got up and opened his window, inviting her inside. "Annabeth?" he asks trying to get his hair to cooperate and look decent. Wondering if it's a God in disguise from the simple fact that the fire escape isn't safe for ANYONE to climb up. "No seaweed brain, its Ares." Annabeth replies in a mocking tone. "What are you doing here? How did you even get up here?" he asks, confused. "fire escape, and you need to come with me." she pointed to the fire escape like it was obvious, which to be honest, it was.

He looked bewildered in how she got up the fire escape, and she snaps her hand in his face, "Perce that's not the point, the camps in grave danger and we need to go, NOW." She says, grey eyes filled with worry, anger, and anxiety. "Can't it wait until tomorrow Annabeth? Please?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes. It worked on her internally but she'd never admit it.

See, she'd had a crush on him since they met, she was seven. She thinks he's always cute even in this state ,sweaty, hair everywhere, in pajama pants, dried drool on his cheek. but every girl at camp (with the exception of the rational ones) swoons for Percy every time he smiles with his perfect teeth. Annabeth, being the daughter of Athena, was NOT going to degrade her intelligence like them. No matter how much the son of the sea god made her weak at the knees.

Percy blinks hard and clears his throat, realizing they've been staring at each other for a while now. Both of them are oblivious that one another has liked them for a long time. But he interrupts the thoughts of the two. "Uhm..uh.. come on, what could be so bad it can't wait until tomorrow? You can stay here tonight.. I mean.. on the couch.. you know.." he stutters out while Annabeth blushes, then regains her composure. "Luke" is all she says. His face fills with rage, worry, and stubborn. He was NOT going to let Luke ruin yet another year at camp for them.

And with that, he calls to his mother " Mom, I gotta go save the world again, be back tomorrow to get my stuff, hopefully!" "Percy, wait" she stumbles into his room with a bag of blue cookies Sally made. Ever since Sally started dating paul she's been spoiling him extra hard, thinking he's upset about it after Smelly Gabe. he's not, all that matters to him is that his mom is safe and happy. If she is then he's happy. And even thought he'd never in a million years admit it, Pauls pretty alright.

And with that, Annabeth and him are off to save the world again, going out through the front door.


	2. All Hades breaks loose

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY GUYS! IM HOMESCHOOLED NOW AND ITS REALLY STRESSFUL AND CONFUSING! BUT HERES CH 2 PLZ REVIEW AND ALLAT GOOD STUFF**

**okay so i kinda put the long summary in the beginning of the previous chapter so if you could check that out it would be greatly appreciated :)**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO UNCLE RICCKKK ;)**

* * *

Now, of course, they got attacked and almost died as soon as they walked out the door. Otherwise, they wouldn't be demigods. And also, they only found 20 drachmas (amounting to $10 in U.S. dollars). So they would only get halfway there (the other half is what blackjack is for). And Annabeth's ankle was already swollen because they just HAD to run into a fury as soon as they walked out of the door. So Percy was carrying her a little despite the tension neither of them wanted to discuss because it would mean expressing the feelings they have towards each other. Percy looked down at Annabeth with pleading eyes. She nodded, she knew he wanted to call the Chariot of Damnation. So she handed him the drachmas and he threw it onto the ground shouting "o harma diaboles!" **(A/N i dont have greek letters so sorry!).** Seconds later the taxi swerved to them and they were on their way while putting a brace on Annabeth's ankle.

Camp. Was. Horrible. There was chaos everywhere you looked. They stood at the top of the hill and looked at each other with and understanding look. Percy could have swore it was a 'if-we-don't-make-it-alive-i've-always-liked-you' kinda look, but he knew Annabeth could never like him as he liked her. As this happened , he didn't notice the hydra sneaking up behind them. "Percy look out!" Clarisse and Grover yelled from the bottom of the hill. Percy turned around and noticed the sharp pain spreading throughout his body from his shoulder. Everything seemed to stop, he felt dizzy and couldn't hear anything. He knew that this was probably the last time he would see Annabeth. so he looked up seeing her eyes wide open in fear, looking like she was mouthing his name. And that was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

Percy woke up in the infirmary confused,then he realized the situation and tried to get up when a tremendous pain spread from his shoulder. "I need to see Annabeth" he thought aloud. Just then he heard her angelic voice. "Percy?" she asked with puffy wide eyes. He sat up and saw Annabeth, her arm bloody and bandaged and her face buried in Grover's chest, sobbing. "Annabeth! Thank gods your okay! I guess it was all a dream." " Percy I-" just then chiron walked in . "what you had was not a dream child, Luke tried to overrun the camp and it's all destroyed." Annabeth sobs again . "We'll leave you two alone to talk for awhile. Annabeth, take good care of him and make sure you tell him what happened with Luke." Chiron stated, looking worried while motioning for Grover to follow him. "Annabeth? What's wrong?" Percy asked. She could tell the worry in his eyes and decided to tell the blunt and honest truth, as she usually did. " when the hydra attacked you, you passed out. Then Luke came behind me. He held a knife to my throat and told me if I ever think about not wanting him and only him again, he'll kill me. And he told me this was all my fault. And if I didn't go with him then he would keep attacking the camp, until camp half blood is ruined forever." Percy sat up with a little adjusting and grunting, got out of his infirmary bed, and walked out the door.

Annabeth waited a little while, making sure that he wasn't doing anything drastic, and then went over to his cabin. "Perseus Jackson! I know you're in there. Please open the door? It was an hour after dinner and he hasn't come out all day. She opened the door to find him sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, staring into space. "Percy?" she asked, worried about her best friend/secret crush. He looked up at her with dark, if you'd only heard about Nico you'd think this is looked as if someone had murdered his family in front of him (which is probably how he feels)."Percy." she choked out, her voice cracking. "What do you want Annabeth?" he said in a harsh tone he's NEVER used with her. "What's wrong?" "nothing, please leave, i'm asking nicely." He said staring back into space. She got the tip of his chin in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Tell me please?" she spoke softly. He jumped out of the chair almost colliding with her head and got in her face "you know what Annabeth, everything is wrong okay, I could have gotten you killed, I could have saved the camp and I could have killed Luke. But instead i passed out and left you to get hurt while dragging me here, so i can live. I wish you would've let me die! Your life would be so much easier without me! Now i've asked you nicely. get out of my dam cabin." he yelled, tears streaming down his face, his voice breaking and his eyes darker then before. She stood shocked, tears streaming down her face silently. The 6 years shes known him he's NEVER even raised his voice at her once. And he's never looked so broken. she ran out of his cabin crying.

* * *

It all started at 9 pm at night. Screams were heard all around the camp past curfew. They had just thought the cleaning harpies found some teens sneaking out. But then they heard Luke. But this time there were no monsters. Just Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, Ethan, and the rest of his goons. So Annabeth went out with the rest of the Athena cabin (after being heavily advised not to) and woke Percy up. She stood there for a second with him mentally preparing herself. "Annabeth." "yes per-" she was cut off by his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and tangled her fingers in his hair. They broke apart and looked at the door. Luke had witnessed them kissing. He took his sword and charged at Annabeth. Percy took out riptide and their swords clashed afterwards, Luke was only a puddle laying on percy's broken and beat down cabin floor, or so they all thought... And with that they heard a gods voice. And a flash of light then they were gone...


	3. Lies, Lies and More Fire

Annabeth's life was so confusing which isn't normal at all, she always had everything figured out. She's Annabeth Chase for god's sake. But Nowadays she witnessed people trying to kill her left and right, and for certain moments, they look like creatures. But no one ever acted like they believed monsters attacked her, except her dad. Annabeth's life started like this; she was born, she faintly remembers having Deja vu over a young boy with sea green eyes sparkling in the light. And that's all she remembers. Her dad says that she's imagining things, but acts like he knows something she doesn't. 'Just like everyone else' she thought. Her life as far as she had known was like a blur, a very normal one at that, but ever since she started the 10th grade at Albury High School (A/N I DO NOT OWN ALBURY HIGH IT IS A REAL SCHOOL IN AUSTRALIA), things have seemed off. Annabeth transferred here from Manhattan about 3 months ago. Since then she's made friends with Piper, her boyfriend Jason, this guy named Leo and a weird walking guy named Qjuen; he says his name is Arabic but Annabeth is intelligent enough to know that's a lie, too. They acted TOO strange around her though. As if she doesn't know a secret that could end her life, which in all reality it could. But she really can't remember her life before this, so it didn't come as a surprise to her. She questioned if her whole life was some big secret that she would NEVER discover, and the thought of not knowing terrified her. She knew in her heart something was missing, something big, but she just couldn't seem to place her finger on it.

So, there she is at school again, thinking of someone she doesn't recall. She knew it was a special someone. Could it be her mom? Her dad has told her all her life that she left when she was only a month old. 'No', she thought. 'My mom isn't as special to me as this person is, I hate her'. She snapped out of her daze as soon as her Greek mythology teacher, Mr. kwock, called her name. "Annabeth Chase!" he exclaimed, frustratingly. "huh, I mean... Um. yes sir?" She could hear the kids behind her giggling. she sent a deathly glare their way and it stopped. She was slightly embarrassed at the lack of attention to her favorite subject but, nonetheless HAD to find out who this someone is. It's affecting her grades, social life, and it was just plain driving her mad. "Ms. Chase, you've got to get this boy off your mind! Now! What my question is Perseus known for in mythology?" He asked walking dangerously slow in a mocking tone that looked like he could crush her life with one wrong move. Annabeth was shocked, how did he know who she's thinking about is a boy? She doesn't even know! Why does the name 'Perseus' sound so familiar, like it's the only secret no one is keeping from her? Could it be'- her thoughts were cut off by piper tapping on her shoulder and she lost her train of thought. "Percius, son of Zeus is known famous for slaying medusa, gorgons, and Cetus, sir." She stated quite proudly. He looked disappointed and walked back to his desk in a kind of creepily slow way.

As class the bell rung, and all the kids got up to switch classes. "Hey, don't sweat it. He's just a big ugly looking oaf who doesn't like to pick on kids his own size." Piper said putting her arm around her best friend. Just then, piper felt a cold wet hand on her shoulder and turned around, it was Mr. Kwock. "Please stay back behind the class, I'll even write you a note Ms. McLean." He stated more than said. Annabeth chuckled and stood with her best friend. "You are dismissed." he says to Annabeth. She slowly walks out until she hears a scream coming from the previous room that she was in. She tries to go back when she sees Jason running in and Leo running towards her. She couldn't see clearly but thought she saw one of the other teachers, Mr. Bruner, run in with a pen. Leo grabbed her, spun her around, pulled the fire alarm, and they run outside as procedure. Annabeth tries to fight him off but he explains there was a fire. She doesn't see how a Greek mythology classroom can start a fire but she nods it off. She figures this is just one other lie people tell her. A couple minutes later Jason comes back holding a crying Piper, Leo asks what's wrong and piper responds Gorgon, to which Annabeth asks. "Those things in Greek Mythology class?" Piper immediately looks up stunned and said "I meant he yelled at me, sorry". But she didn't seem to be apologizing to Annabeth.

That night she laid, thinking about the events that took place today, and why nobody loves her enough to just tell the truth for once. Not knowing that Grover had already IMed Qjuen, asking to keep her safe… as Grover cared for her more than anyone will ever know. And to tell the truth, Grover thought of her as a daughter. No one knew that, before Luke became totally psycho Grover took an oath to keep her safe, no matter what. but no matter if he took the oath or not, he'd always loved Annabeth as his own. Oh yeah, about Luke...


End file.
